


And I'm going down ( like the Titanic )

by Animillion



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Requited Love, Violent coughing/depictions of coughing, happy valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: David just wanted a FWB but life can't be that simple now can it? What will he do when he neglects his own health for the sake of his beneficial friend? What happens when said person asks him to dinner.( Happy Valentine's Day!!! )





	And I'm going down ( like the Titanic )

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lamented_forest_boy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamented_forest_boy/gifts).



> This is for the love of my life who I know loves Danvid to death and also loves smut and happy endings. Happy Valentine's Day my absolute love. Enjoy~

David gags for the fourth time that evening. A tender hand pleasantly sat in his hair, fingers curling around his fohawk. A moan fills the hair as he goes further down, it hits the back of his throat again and he's being yanked upwards. Cum hitting his face before he could process what had happened. He looks up at Daniel who's panting and trying to keep smiling down at him. 

"You've gotten better at this." Daniel remarks, looking at the mess he made on the others face. 

"You think so?" David's lust ridden O mouth cracks into a smile. He grins wide at Daniel before a familiar feeling coils in his chest. Like he'd been running for ages. 

He staggers to his feet, forcing himself not to cover his mouth just yet.

"Will you go wet a washcloth for me?" He points to the semen still clung to his face.

Daniel's on his feet and tucking himself into his pants. Nodding he swiftly grabs a cedar green rag from David's closet. 

A moment after he exists the dorm room David is on his knees again, hunched over and hacking into his hands. Violent bursts of air force upwards, scraping his throat. First comes that disgusting lung water. The kind that makes him want to vomit amidst his coughing fit. Then out comes a few blue petals, then the head of a flower along with the rest. He pants, desperate for air, a few more coughs raking up his throat. He stares at the flower. 

It had been like this for a three week or so now. He and Daniel had met at a party. Those were things David never really went to, but Gwen had insisted on him coming along anyways to support her. David knew she wasn't looking for a man or a woman, she just wanted to get away from the anxiety of crippling debt. Daniel and him had met there and hit it off pretty well. They swapped numbers. But neither of them were looking for a relationship. David was always too deep in his studies, and Daniel had his club duties -- whatever that club was, David kept forgetting to ask. So they became the next best thing: friends with benefits. And it had worked out well enough at first. The first two weeks they only met up to fuck. Orgasm, bask in it, get over it. Then they'd actually begun to hang out with each other. And David, the weak and attached soul he was fell _hard._

Daniel was so charismatic. So electric. He made the room light up and spin. He was friends with everyone he met, not to mention that he was sweet as sugar. And the night he picked David up after a particularly long day and just held him while he cried? With no underlying motive for sex or anything like that, just raw emotional comfort at such a late hour? The gesture had sent David head over heels. 

He gathers the flowers quickly, disposing of them in the trash just before Daniel returns with the rag. 

"It sucks you have community bathrooms, just come over to mine next time." He doesn't hand David the rag, but goes to wipe the mess off his face for him. 

His touch is sweet and tender. So caring that David wanted to sink into the feeling. 

"My place was closer though, and Jasper won't be home anytime soon," he finally takes the rag, finishing his face and, with practice effort, tosses it into his clothes basket. 

"I hope you don't mind that I have lab in like," Daniel looks at his watch, "fifteen minutes."

David giggles and hates himself for it, "I told you it's alright, you needed a stress reliever right?"

Daniel smirks, and oh god how David wanted a round two right then and there, "hopefully I'll be able to return the favor... dinner?" The question hangs loose in the air, hopeful.

"Ramen or actual food?" David asks back and literally couldn't stop smiling if he tried. 

"We could go somewhere off campus, maybe mmm Olive Garden?" Daniel doesn't look like he's joking, but David laughs anyways.

"Olive Garden? So your wining and dining me? I-I can't really afford-"

"My treat," Daniel says, "c'mon Davey, leave this hell prison for two seconds?" Ah, the metaphorical hell prison they were all currently trapped in. 

"Okay, alright, Olive Garden," the most on the spot place he could've been asked out to, "now get out of here, you'll be late." 

Daniel shrugs, and by god that gave him anxiety. David was always seven minutes early to class. He made sure of it too. If he was late he might as well die. 

"Fine." He picks up his bag, slings it over his shoulder and tells David goodbye. 

The ginger stood there, half hard in his dorm room staring at the door. The smile slowly drips off his face. This was not good. Definitely not good at all. Why had he agreed? This was only going to make things worse, he thought. Make his feelings grow for Daniel more, make them bloom in his lungs until it killed him. 

_"C'mon Davey"_

A wild blush came over his face, and he felt his lungs writhe, another blossom in the bunch. This was definitely not good.

 

David was going over his lecture notes when his roommate came home. Jasper had bags under his eyes, note cards clutched desperate in his hands, and it almost looked like as if he'd been crying.

"Hey Jasp!" David has gotten over his sickness for awhile, mind fading from Daniel and focusing more on his studies. Thankfully. "Rough day?"

"College is whack, I want to fight god herself, Davey." Jasper places the notes on his desk and let's his bag hit the ground with a hard thud. David winced, was there a laptop in there? If there was he was sorry for it.

He watched Jasper pull a Capri Sun out of the mini-fridge, they were almost out and he made a mental note that they needed more. Jasper's eyes look over the room and instinctively go to David's trash can. He squints and frowns while poking his straw into the pouch. "Was Daniel here?"

David's heart pounded faster in his chest and he laughs, "you never going to let it be a secret?" 

"I don't care as long as I'm not here when you two fool around, but geez Davey you can't keep doing this to yourself man," he shakes his head, "if it goes on like this you might die."

David rolls his eyes, "I'm just waiting for them to go away... I'm not in love, I'm... I'm in love with the idea of love." 

Jasper raises a brow, "not to burst your bubble or anything but that," he points to the discarded azure flower, "doesn't just happen because you like the idea, ya know.."

David looks away and Jasper plops into their shared bean bag chair, pulling out his phone. David doesn't say anything because he knew Jasper is right, and he knew Jasper knew that he knew. He looks at the clock and feels bad. Daniel should've just gotten out of lab. Which meant soon he'd be picking David up.

David started getting ready. He hopes and prays his roommate, who's now winding down with story time videos on YouTube, won't say anything. 

But of course, when David starts putting on nice clothes he had to open his mouth. 

"Going out?" He didn't pause his video, hell he didn't even look up from it.

"Y-yeah.. Olive Garden." David wants to jump out the window. They were on the third floor after all. He could do it. Right now. If he wanted to. And he kinda does want to as Jasper shifts to lean upwards in the bean bag seat, phone turning off and face looking absolutely dumbfounded. 

"Did you get a bonus check from the caf or something? Wait-no actually why Olive Garden?"

"Um," David was an awful liar, so he settles for the truth, "Daniel's treating me to dinner." His face burns red with embarrassment as Jasper's mouth slacks open. 

"David- Jesus Christ- _David_ do you have a death wish?"

"No no no its fine, I'll just resist feeling anything for him, we're just friends going to Olive Garden for dinner."

"Uh, Davey, I think you're forgetting something very important there man," Jasper sucks in a breath, "it's _Valentine's Day._ "  
David's eyes widen and he looked so shocked Jasper was sure his soul had already left his body. 

"I-" David is stopped by a cough that rammed up his windpipe. He grabs onto his closet door and coughs roughly into his hand. Golden, almost platinum petals falling out, wet with mucus from his lungs. 

"Davey!" Jasper grabs a tissue, and helps him as he hacks up a few more and water pricks his eyes. He's patting away David's tears as his coughing comes to a halt.

"Listen Davey, I know you were waiting for the day this would stop happening because he feels the same but you can't keep doing this to yourself, you have to tell him so he can reject you, and I know it'll hurt, and I know you'll hate it, but please just think of yourself for once in your fricken life." 

David sighs and wipes his eyes. His eyes look at the petals on the floor. It was getting worse. He'd never had more than a few petals slip out but not only had multiple come out but a whole flower almost killed him earlier. He sighs and nods. 

"Okay, I'll tell him." He cleans up his mess and continues to get dressed. 

Jasper waits with him, reassuring him that everything was going to be alright. David was so unsure about this. But only three things could fix this damn disease if love wasn't requited. Heartbreak, surgery, or death. And he was terrified of both doctors and the afterlife. 

"He's here," David says and stands up nervously. He looks to Jasper for reassurance and the blond nods at him. He takes a deep breath and sighs before smiling at him, "thanks Jasper."

"Hey, anything for you man." He smiles and David turns and now Jasper is coughing. Startled he turns around to him and the blond just grins, "oh don't look at me like that, I think I picked something up from a kid I sit next to in Psych."

Relieved, David leaves the room with another happy goodbye. Jasper looks in his palm. Hidden there was a small ocean green petal. 

 

David gets outside of Campbell residence hall and looks around the parking lot. He instantly recognized the black 2007 Bentley running in a no parking zone. He laughs a bit to himself and hurried to the car. 

"Good evening, you look nice," Daniel says as he gets in the car. David blushed. He was just wearing his dark green sweater and black slacks with boots. It was nothing special. Daniel, on the other hand, wore a white button up with a matching pair of white pants and shoes. David's almost sure he's an angel. 

"You look-look nice too," David replied while buckling up. The cool leather seats felt nice against his palms as he relaxed into it. This was not a date, he had to keep reminding himself. This is not a date. This was just a platonic dinner at a nice Italian restaurant with a friend that he was more than definitely interested in. On Valentine's Day. This was not a date. 

The dinner was more than unnerving for David. First, they were sat in a rather secluded area. It felt very private. Second, the waitress said "happy Valentine's Day!" In a delightful, 'oh what a cute couple,' voice.

They both ordered water first. David felt his stomach coil up when Daniel looks at him. Those eyes were so blue, beautiful beyond anything he'd ever seen. His hands fidget on the menu. Daniel had lost his attention several times. But once they got their meals --for him fettuccine alfredo and spaghetti for the other-- things seemed to relax. Daniel was charming and everytime he laughed David was sure another freckle appeared on his own cheek from heating up so much.

The place got packed quick, though, and despite being in a rather secluded area it was still rather loud in the background. It was to be expected, he guesses, an Olive Garden in a college town was bound to be packed out on special days. 

 

"I'm glad we got here early," Daniel says as they're walking back to his car,"place got crowded fast."

David only nods in agreement. This was the part he didn't like.

"Hey Daniel," it was now or never, "I need to tell you something."

"What's up buttercup?" The sly remark made the ginger's face heat up for the millionth time that night.

"I know we just wanted to be friends with benefits, but I-" David's tears were gathering in his eyes but not from fear or heartbreak but from gut wrenching _pain._ Multiple coughs barrate his throat and he's falling down onto his knees, clutching at the hood of the car. Hacking up blue and gold flowers one by one. They scrape up his throat and tears are pouring down his face as he can only try and bare it.

"Davey!" Daniel says and comes to his aid. "What's going on?" He's looking at the flowers that were shadowed by them. His hands hold David's shoulders as he continued to hack. Vomit came up with everything else, an affect of the pain his lungs were going through. Daniel is beside him, rubbing his back and patting it gently. 

"I love you," it hurts to say in the middle of all this, his throat disagreeing heavily with the action, "I'm so sorry but I love you, I'm so in love with you-" his hands are scratching at concrete to keep him steady, body convulsing a bit as a large blue flower, covered in blood and mucus, falls from his mouth. He's shaking and crying and all he can do is look at the mess he has made on the ground. Right in front of god and everyone. Right in front of Daniel. 

Daniel still has a hand on his back, rubbing it gently. But he doesn't say anything as David continues to cry, wailing loud and getting cut off by his throat closing up. Telling him to be quiet. He pants and eventually it's just silence and tears. That same hand still on his back to comfort him, just like the night he fell in love.

Daniel's silence worried him and he looks up at him. He looks definitely worried underneath confusion, hard to read. Daniel looks at him with those blue eyes. The same eyes David wants to get lost in. 

Daniel guides him to the car. He's still shaken up, but doesn't say anything. Instead of getting in the drivers side Daniel goes back into the restaurant and gets him a cup of water. 

"Thanks," David croaks out as he's handed the foam cup. 

"Save your voice," is all the other replies. 

They return to campus, but instead of heading for Campbell residence hall they go in the opposite direction. The student apartments were basically on campus. Just a bit out of the way but not too much. Daniel parks and goes around to let David out.

David has been here before. The apartment is quiet. His roommates must be out. He's led to the bedroom and Daniel sits him on the bed. David's heart is pounding because Daniel is unbuttoning his shirt. 

"U-uh Daniel?" His throat still hurts like a bitch.

"Shhh," Daniel says and kicks his shoes off, socks managing to go with them. "I didn't know you had such strong feelings towards me Davey."

David watches him as they catch eyes. Daniel unbuckles his belt without moving his eyes away from David's. Is... is he hard? David nods, saying yes to an unasked question, but it's all he can do to answer him. 

"While I was watching you... I felt something in me break." The belt makes a clunk on the carpet. He's walking towards David and slowly pushing him back on the bed. 

David complies and just looks up at him, confused. Daniel leans down and kisses him soft. Gentler than ever before.

"Me too," Daniel's breath ghosts over his lips, "I love you too, David." 

More tears dare to form in David's eyes but he can't because Daniel's already kissing his neck. David's weakness. 

His body twitched in reaction and his hands run up the blond's thighs to hold onto his hips. This was different from before, he thinks, before they would maul on each other like animals and their activity would be hard and rough and over relatively fast but now Daniel was taking his time.

He feels up under David's sweater and soon helps it off of him. His bare skin hitting the cool air makes him shiver. He feels exposed. But Daniel doesn't mind the look of hesitance on his face and begins kissing down his torso. He stops to leave marks on his body. Sucking hard and long and biting down, making shock waves of pain and pleasure go through the ginger.

David has his hand in Daniel's hair before the blond even gets his now hard cock out of those black pants. He strokes David a few times, making the man moan in want. Licking up David's shaft he watches him with wonder. David had his free hand gripping the covers, unsure of what to do with itself. 

He teases the head before going down a bit, sucking as he pulled upwards to making David moan. He knew it probably even hurt to moan so loud, but the ginger was more focused on him right now. 

He goes back down slow, and takes all of David in inch by inch. He gags when it hits the back of his throat. But this isn't Daniels first cock, so he relaxes and let's what's left of the member prod down his throat. David gasps at the feeling of his cock being buried in the other's mouth. That tongue pressing up against it with curiosity. Daniel begins to move his head. David bites his lip as he tries to steady his breathing. The hand in the blond's hair curling in the golden waves every so often. He didn't push the other, but had his hand lay there for support. 

It wasn't long before David's body twitched, alarming that he was close. Daniel had picked up on his bodily habits when they'd first begun having sex. He comes off the now slick cock, lips glistening as saliva and precum covers his chin. He wipes at it with the back of his hand and quickly works off both of their pants and underwear, along with David's shoes and socks. Now they were both exposed to the eyes of Daniel's clear bedroom walls. 

David thought it was unnerving that he didn't even have a poster hanging up. But now he was thankful. No celebrity or fictional character was there to watch him. 

Daniel whips out a condom and bottle of lube from his nightstand. He strokes himself a bit before rolling on the rubber. The lube was cold, and if he tried to warm it he knew it'd dry up. Still, he rolls it between his fingers generously, spreading it before he prods two fingers at David's entrance. On instinct, due to their many escapades, David relaxes. 

Daniel pushes inside him, feeling around with the two fingers. The ginger takes both with ease, his entrance used to the intrusion. Daniel pushes the two in and out while his partner moans lowly, sucking in air. 

"You're doing so good," Daniel praises him with a kiss to his spread thighs. David smiled at him for the first time since dinner, and it warms Daniel's heart to see it. He pushes in and out faster, scissoring the best he could in such a slick mess. He stops momentarily only to put in a third. 

David's toes curl and he grips the sheets beneath him more. It felt good, it felt really good but his body was aching from need. He looks up at Daniel, making determined eye contact. Pleading. Daniel grins and slowly takes his fingers out, David gasps from the sudden loss.

He lines himself up, prodding the head of his dick to the entrance just a bit to make sure he was in place. Slowly, he pushes in. David bites his lip and tries spreading his legs more, hands going down to fulfill a new purpose of spreading his cheeks for the other. Daniel caresses his thigh as he sits inside him a moment. Both get used to the feeling. No, definitely not like before, David thinks. 

Then, slowly again, Daniel pulls out and pushes back in. David gasps and moans as the other starts a rhythm. 

Daniel leans down to the other and looks him in the eyes. Their lips catch each others. David's legs lock around the tops waist and his hands now rest around his back, trying to get them even closer. They suck and lick and kiss deep, tongues dancing and playing with each other every so often. Daniel progressively gets faster, and David is grinding into the thrusts, hips bucking in seek of more friction. They hold their kiss long for awhile. David sucks on Daniel's top lip as his own bottom lip is bitten playfully into and pulled. He shutters out another gasp just as Daniel begins to hit his prostate. He's not sure when the blond had shifted his position but he didn't care. 

Prickling warmth coils in his abdomen and he moans into Daniels mouth. 

"Daniel I-I-"

"Shhh," it was a soft and warm hush, "come for me David."

That only shoots more arousal into David's groin and it only takes a moment more of Daniel's thrusts for him to come. 

Daniel moans loud as he's riding out the others orgasm, climaxing himself. His face was pressed into the others neck and he's huffing out pants as they both come down from their high. When he pulls out David shudders. 

He caresses the ginger's face and looks him in the eyes. "You're so beautiful like this."

David blushed and laughs, "we should clean up."

David waits a minute before trying to stand, and is relieved that his legs can handle it after such an intimate moment that left them weak. There was a wet stain on the bed, but Daniel handled it while David went to the bathroom to clean himself. His rim is still sensitive and gives him a light shock of pleasure as he cleans himself up. 

When they're done they huddle up in Daniel's bed together. They nest under the covers, defending against the cold now. Daniel holds David close and David wants to be even closer again. 

"I never thought you'd love me back, I just thought I was going to get my heart broken and be done with it like before." David murmurs to him as sleep begins to creep into the room.

"Well, you know I'm oblivious besides... I didn't even realize I had feelings for you until I saw you in such pain I... couldn't bare to just let you go." Daniel pets the others back lovingly. 

"I'm happy with the way things turned out." David sighs. 

"Me too," Daniel laughs, "happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day." David smiles and closes his eyes. 

The rest of their cold Valentine's night was spent asleep In each others arms. In love, David will later think, and absolutely happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing camp camp so I'm very sorry if this is OOC. I hope you liked it!!! Also yeah can we get a huge F for Jasper. Please go check out my loves camp camp art on instagram: @LamentedForestBoy


End file.
